The Tragedy of Wright
by DerekMesser
Summary: Two brothers, Jon and Will, enter the school at the same time as Harry Potter. Will they get through it together, or will they be torn apart by unforeseen circumstances?


There was a sudden knock at the door, and a letter slid through the metal mail slot. The boys heard the clanging of the mail slot open and shut, and started to run to the door.

"Get out of my way!" Jon said excitedly while pushing his younger brother Will out of the way.

"I want to see, open it up!" Will exclaimed, still lying on the ground.

Suddenly, the letter popped up into the air, levitating by itself. The seal opened and it started speaking.

"Dear Jon and Will Wright,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

The boys jumped with such excitement, the parents could feel it from two stories up. The parents looked at each other and smiled, then proceeded down stairs.

"I assume that is what I think it is?" The father asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Yes! We are finally going to Hogwarts! I have so much to pack, and we have to get to Diagon Alley before all of the good stuff is taken!" Will darted past the parents to his bedroom and started stuffing everything he could into his suitcases.

"Normally I disagree with the little twerp, but he is right. I need to get the best things available." Jon said softly as he calmly walked into his room.

Later that night, all the bags were in the trunk of the car and the family headed off to London, more specifically to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok boys, you have the list of stuff you need don't you? Ill give the money to Jon, be responsible with it! Don't lose it, don't spend it on stuff you do not need. You understand?" The father said sternly.

Jon nodded his head. "Yes I understand. Let's go Will."

The father and mother stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a pint, while the boys headed off behind the pub to Diagon Alley. The first store the boys saw was Ollivander's Wand Shop. Will started running towards it until he ran into a towering man covered in hair. He quickly apologized and saw another boy no older than himself walking beside him. He noticed his thick black rimmed glasses and a tiny scar on his forehead. For some reason, he was puzzled and intrigued by this boy. But, Will was too excited to let this stop him, as he continued into Ollivander's Shop.

"Welcome young men! First years I assume?" Ollivander said with a friendly gesture. The boys nodded. "Well then, let's see what I can do for you. Let's start with the older one." He pointed to Jon, hinting that he wanted him to step forward.

"Alright, we are going to try this one. Just give it a little flick and see what happens." Jon held the wand in his hand and gave it a flick. The wand shot out of his hand and across the room.

"Seems to me that the wand with Veela hair is not for you." Ollivander chuckled. "I wonder, maybe this one." He handed Jon a wooden-like, light brown wand with unicorn tail hair in its core. The wand vibrated a little and started to glow in his hand.

"I knew it! Seems like this one has chosen you. Now, let's see about the younger brother." Will had to stop himself from jumping up and down from excitement.

"Try this one." Ollivander handed him a small, red colored wand with Kneazle whisker. Will flicked his wrist and saw a bright blue glow coming from the base of the wand. The glow shifting up from the bottom of the base to the tip, and then the sand cracked.

"Oh dear, that is definitely not for you. Maybe the same as your elder kin, let's try the unicorn tail hair." As Will reached his hand out to grasp the wand, Ollivander could feel the wand resisting, pulling back as if it didn't want to be touched.

"That is oddly peculiar, I have never had that happen before. The dragon heart string is a powerful wand, I sense it would aid your learning." He opened the box to hand it to Will. As soon as it touched the skin, Will felt the power of the wand surging through him.

"Go ahead, give it a little flick" Ollivander said impatiently. Will turned toward the bookshelf and flicked his wand. The bookshelf started to shake, and eventually burst into pieces with books everywhere. Ollivander stood in disbelief. He scratched the top of his head in confusion and then looked toward the back of the store.

"The only option left couldn't possibly be…that one." He started to walk towards the back of the store and revealed a hidden safe behind a picture. He was holding a long, black box covered in dust. The old man blew the dust off of the box and set it on the counter. Will reached for it and Ollivander stopped the boys hand.

"This one, if it is not for you, will leave devastating effects of unimaginable power. It is the only one left, it is from a set of three special wands. Its main core consists of phoenix feather. One, was taken by he-who-must-not-be-named. The other, was given to another young boy with a troubled past. If this wand chooses you, there will be uncertainty in your future, except that it will be great, no matter the path you take." Ollivander removed the lid and exposed the wand. It had a pitch black color to the handle, which was thicker than the wand itself. The wand was jagged-shape, but smooth all around. Will grasped it in his hand as his eyes widened. The wand emitted a bright red glow that filled the store, overflowing out of the windows into the alley. The wand had a warm feeling to it and suddenly Will heard a whisper. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but he thought it was coming from the wand.

"It's calling to you. It is a perfect match." Ollivander said, silently stunned. Will felt the magic racing through his veins. He never felt anything like it before, but he wanted more of whatever he was feeling. He needed more. Jon handed Ollivander the money for the wands and started to head out.

"Thank you sir!" Will exclaimed as he was exiting the store. Ollivander waved back with a smile, but his eyes were serious. He knew this wand would lead this little boy to great things. He just didn't know if they would be extraordinary, or terrible. The brothers bought the rest of the items that were on the list and met their parents back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think we have everything, we need to hurry so we don't miss the train!" Will yelled as he was tugging on his fathers arm. They made it to the station and saw the gold sign for Platform 9 3/4. The boys hugged their parents goodbye and rushed into the wall, just to come out on the other side to an even more busy station. There were young wizards and witches to be running about, trying to get all their things together. The boys entered the train and looked for the first empty cart to sit and relax. Each room seemed to be taken by at least four students. They walked past one and Will looked inside only to see the young boy from earlier. He was accompanied by a red-haired boy, and a young girl with brown hair as big as a lions main, holding her cat. Jon and Will kept walking until there was a room with only two people in it. Jon entered first.

"Are these seats taken? Jon asked.

"No." The blonde haired boy snapped back. The brothers put their belongings in storage and sat down.

"Are you ready Jon! Are you?" Will said smiling. Jon nodded.

"I really hope you guys aren't in Slytherin. I couldn't deal with the inferiority." The blonde haired kid muttered under his breath.

Will smiled. "I hope not too, I wouldn't want you getting in my way." They both smirked at each other.

The P.A. system turned on, 'This is your conductor. Please be seated. We will be departing in a few moments. Next stop, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


End file.
